This application claims the priority of Application No. 2000-209194, filed Jul. 11, 2000 in Japan, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an embossed carrier tape for holding and packaging small-sized electronic devices such as a semiconductor device, a capacitor, a resistor, etc.
An embossed carrier tape is generally used to hold and package small-sized electronic devices such as a semiconductor device, a capacitor, a resistor, etc. A conventional embossed carrier tape includes a plurality of pockets (device holes) in which electronic devices are put one by one. Each of the pockets (device holes) is shaped to be a reverse quadrangular pyramid having an inner side surface and a bottom surface. An electronic device is in contact at bottom edges with the inner side surface, and at the corners with the ridge lines of the pocket (device hole).
According to the conventional embossed carrier tape, the electronic devices are unstable in position and easily moved within the pockets (device holes), because the electronic devices are so small and light. When an electronic device is moved and offset in the pocket (device hole), the package is supported only at the four corners. The position offset of the electric device raises an inability to take out the electronic devices from the device holes upon their unpackaging in a subsequent process, etc.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an embossed carrier tape in which electronic devices are held and carried stably without offset of position.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an embossed carrier tape used for holding and carrying electronic devices, includes a plurality of pockets (device holes) in which the electronic devices are held one by one. Each of the pockets (device holes) is shaped to be a reverse quadrangular pyramid having four inner side surfaces which are separated by ridge lines. Each of the pockets (device holes) is shaped so that corners of an electronic device are not in contact with the ridge lines thereof.
According to the present invention, electronic devices are kept in position proper and stably in the pockets (device holes). As a result, it is easy to adsorb or catch such electronic devices when picking up out of the pocket (device hole).